


a smile and a flutter

by xambedox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Kinda, M/M, also i live for friendly police officers interacting with children irl, and felt like it belonged here, but it's not important to the story so you can fill in the blank w whoever you'd like, cute officer johnny au has my heart, i was also imagining donghyuk as the singer of the group busking bc why not, in my mind the other officer was jaehyun, v wholesome and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: ten meets a dancing officer seo and it might have made his entire week





	a smile and a flutter

**Author's Note:**

> short and cute because not everything needs to be long and drawn out
> 
> enjoy it my friends!! i know i did

Ten is walking through the park, arms linked with Mark. He’s not listening too closely, but he catches the odd word. Instead he’s focusing on the warm sun landing pleasantly on his skin, and in the distance a street performer catches his eye. There’s a small group busking, teenagers probably, but they’re good. Playing happy upbeat music and it seems to suit the day perfectly.

“Mark, do you mind if we head over that way.”

“Sure, hyung." Then, a second later, "Ooh, ice cream!” And he grins, leaving Ten no option but to pinch his cheeks and show a grin of his own.

“Aigoo, so cute.” Mark shakes him off but his smile doesn’t fade. Ten then hands over a couple bills. “Here, grab me something too, I’m gonna wander over to the kids busking.” Mark just hums in response so Ten walks off.

 

As he wanders over he spots a couple of police guards on duty. He’s not sure what they’re doing at the park, but they’re smiling and one of them is squatting on the ground taking a picture with a little kid in a baseball cap that reads _police_. The boy then starts jumping around out of excitement and Ten can’t help but smile at the scene.

He feels someone move to stand beside him, warm against his shoulder, and a hand juts out holding an ice cream cone.

“Thanks,” he turns and takes the ice cream, just about ready to start jumping up and down himself. “There’s nothing like ice cream on a nice summer day.” Mark just nods, mouth occupied with his own cone and the two turn back to face the performers.

“Yah, look at them. Pretty good for how young they look.”

“They look kinda close to my age, don’t they?”

“Maybe.”

 

Then out of the corner of eye, he sees the police officer from earlier start moving to the beat of the music. He’s tall and kind of awkward, staring his partner in the eye and doing his best to dance as embarrassingly as possible with the biggest, goofiest grin Ten has ever seen.

 

“Hey, Mark. Check out that police officer.” He’s on the verge of laughter as the officer starts disco dancing and feels like he should be videotaping this to post online somewhere, but he’s enjoying it too much to pause and dig out his phone.

“Oh god, he dances like my _dad_.” And that makes Ten laugh even harder. But he can’t help but notice how perfect all the moves were, never offbeat and as big and silly as they were, they were all pretty clean. He has half a mind to join in but it seems all too soon the officer stops his dancing, instead laughing at his partner as the other turns to face the other direction, waving at a little girl staring and pointing the pair out to her mother.

 

Then then no longer dancing officer starts glancing around, soon meeting Ten’s eye and showing a dazzling smile that might have melted Ten’s heart a little bit.

Leaving Mark whose attention had since turned back to the buskers, Ten makes his way over to the officer.

 

“That was quite the dance."

“Why thank you,” he sounds calm but now that Ten’s closer it’s clear the tips of his ears are bright red. “I’m Johnny by the way,” he adds, reaching out for a handshake.

“Ten,” he answers reaches out with a hand of his own, pretending his heart didn’t just flutter again.


End file.
